You Think You Know Me
by m.frisky
Summary: Artemis is faced with a choice. His family or his fairy friends? One thing is certain though, whoever is pushing him against the wall is determined to make him lose both....H/A first fanfic, feedback welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Artemis Fowl series.

Between Brick Walls

They were rounding up the corner. I knew there was not enough time. Hiding in the dark, I did not dare to breathe. The palms of my hands were sticky with sweat and the strong pounding of my heart all added up to the fact of how stupid I had been. _Stupid._

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the noise of my surroundings. My sight is useless here in the dark. Everything depended on instincts. No deep calculation or careful intricate planning. Just me and my intuition. And luck.

I stood completely still, straining my ears. Their unhurried steps were slow and heavy, _so confident and so fearless_. Drawing closer by the second. They stopped once or twice, as if checking along the rows of filth and garbage. _They knew I was here!_

One deep breath. I could feel the terror and fear spread across the small of my back. With one deep breath, I took one step, then another……and another……..and broke into a run. My breath came in gasps this time. And I was lost in the cold blackness.

_Instincts. Funny how they are always wrong._

_xxx_

* * *

"Nope, he's not here."

Holly cursed for the umpteenth time that night. Their search had been tiring and fruitless so far.

_Where is he?_

"How 'bout you Grub? Anything on the roofs?"

"Holly, just so you know that was the third time you asked-"

"IS he there or not, Grub? Answer the question!"

Captain Grub Kelp sighed, tired and weary from hours spent in the pouring rain. He hated it when Holly was all moody and lashing out at people. Especially at him and Foaly. He swooped down low, shimmering in the air while giving one more look around. He had a bird's-eye view of the area.

"He's not here Major," came his reply. They were exhausted and some of them had pulled out from the search.

Just then, Foaly's voice cut in through her helmet. "Holly, maybe you should call it a day. We still have a lot of area to cover and…..well…he's not here Holly," his voice was soft. "Let's move on to the next one tomorrow….ok? I'm sure he'll be there," Foaly said reassuringly.

But she was unfazed.

"What I _want_ to know right now is how you can't even track him! With all your-"

"Holly I've told you! The system was hacked, whoever did this knows about us," he cuts in. "or _is_ one of us….." the last part was barely a whisper. "That's why it's dangerous for you to just…just send up a small squad like that with barely enough info on what's going on here. The Commander is going to kill us if he finds out."

"Trouble is the _least _of my worries right now. I –"

Cold. That was the first thing she felt when she stepped into one of the many dark alleyways. A coldness that not even her suit can help neutralize. It was dark, yes. But her helmet's visor, equipped with a colored night-vision feature would not allow her the mercy.

What lay in front of her eyes was a figure. Slumped in a corner against the dirty, red brick walls. But its red could not hide the flowing crimson that was his blood. Its red could not hide the ebony black that was his disheveled hair. Its red could not hide the dirty-white that was his tattered shirt. Its red could not hide the bruised figure that was a broken man.

And its red could not hide the broken man that was Artemis Fowl II

"Holly? Is-is that who I th…think it is..?" Foaly stammered, clearly seeing what she was seeing through the iris-cam. "Holly? Holly, STOP! It could be a trap!!"

She heard none of this as she made her way- as fast as the fastest lightning among lightnings -to Artemis. Her mind was set on the dying (or is it dead?) boy who remained in the center and the focus point of her vision. Using every ounce of will strength to maintain herself, restraining the chaotic feelings and tears that threatened to show.

_No, no, this isn't real._ Her thoughts went into a frenzy.

_More of your devious schemes, Artemis?_

_Do you ever get tired of torturing me?_

_Lies, you can't fool me, you lying greedy bastard!_

But it was _her_ that was lying to herself.

_Am I too late?_

_Oh god, please don't let it be too late…._

_Artemis…_

Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision.

"Artemis," her voice cracked with the faintest of sobs.

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hello honored readers, just wanted to thank those that reviewed the first chap and apologize if i didn't respond. want you guys to know that your reviews are very appreciated. thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer:** Both the Artemis Fowl series and a few lines from PTerry are not owned by me.

Hazel, Blue and Red?

_Where is the rainbow?_

Funny how the mind can be like when you are dying. _If the sun is coming up soon then where is the rainbow?_ Urgh…I can't see anything in this mist…this, mist of falling rain.

_No, there aren't going to be any rainbows._

_Why?_

_Because the sun is not coming up anytime soon…or anytime at all…._

_Why?_

_Because it's dark. Too dark for it to be day, to be night. Too dark for it to be dawn, to be dusk. Too dark for it to be sun and too dark for it to be moon. Too dark for it to be…life?_

I keep wishing for the pain to subside or at least to forget about them altogether. I should be in shock right now, but my brain does not seem to comply. Sending messages after messages of how 'painful' I should feel. The throbbing pain in my chest is extremely annoying now it's….oh wait, that's my heart. I need that….I need that.

I'm focusing on my leg. The one that got shot. Focusing on the godly amount of blood that was gushing out from it, to keep me conscious. To keep me alive. _How ironic._

_Yes it's dark. But it won't stop me though. I'll keep my eyes open. Looking for rainbows in the Irish rain._

_Why……?_

After who knows how long, I hear a faint noise. Steps. Coming at me faster and faster. I feel scared, that same fear overcoming me again. But then something else happened…..

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Because I feel it now. Its soft touch on my cheek, send shivers at first but then its undeniable warmness spread across me. And then I could see it…illuminated by the glow of blue sparks that dance across the scars on my face. I'm safe now, I know. Hazel and blue, my rainbow… _

_xxx_

"Major Short! You want to tell me what's going on here?!" a certain someone burst through the double doors of the meeting room. "Why is Fowl here? I specifically mentioned no activities on the surface," boomed the voice that belonged to none other than Commander Trouble Kelp.

"It wasn't my idea!" said Foaly as he pointed a blaming finger at the person sitting beside him. Smirking with an _I told you so _look on his face. "I tried to tell her Trubs it was too dangerous but she wouldn't listen I was COMPLETELY against it didn't I tell you Holly that it -"

Holly shut him up by giving him a look that said _don't push it donkey boy _or was it _may huge rats eat you by day and by night._ It's hard to tell sometimes when she has so many threatening looks in her arsenal.

"Your brother said hi by the way Trouble. Thought you should know." Foaly finished lamely. _Huge, giant, hungry rats._

"Trouble this is serious! There was a distress call from his manor we can't just leave him there." Holly stood up from her chair and marched across the room to the screen where it showed Artemis in the infirmary. He was lying peacefully in the extended fairy-size bed, recovering from his traumatic attack. _It will take some time for him to wake up. Fairy magic can only do so much._

"That's _Commander Kelp _to you! Both of you! And …." Trouble was at a lost for words. He knew he'd do the same thing if the boy was in danger. But this was too much. Not when there was also a crisis below ground. He swallowed, refusing to believe if Holly might have a particular 'affinity' to the mudboy that possessed her to do all the things she did that day.

_They were just friends. Friends do stuff like that sometimes right? Like searching every square foot of the god-damned city without a single satellite or heat sensoring device for you. Right…? D'arvit! _

"Is something wrong sir? Seriously, it's not that bad. I mean no one got hurt or anything, well, except Artemis but he was in trouble waaaay before we could do anything about it," said Foaly. Worried that his budget might get cut down into ribbons.

Holly just stood there beside the screen, with eyes downcast as if waiting to receive a very long, very boring lecture. It was then that he caught his own reflection on the glass table in front of him. His eyes were bulging, his neck was at risk of popping an artery, his teeth clenched into a snarl but it was the shade of his face that stood out most. Root would've been proud.

Trouble took a moment to compose himself. He wasn't angry about the search _that_ way. Personal feelings aside, Foaly was right. No one was engaged into any kind of gunfights or anything. He sighed, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"What's the damage?" His voice had gotten soft, so sure of the impact it would bring to the room.

Holly was back in full throttle mode. "It was force entry, as to the numbers of people in the assault we still don't know yet," she said, stalking around the room as if the anger cannot be contained in one place. "there were bullet holes too. Loads of them and Foaly said there were some residues of white phosphorus,"

"Humans," said the Commander.

"Yes but doesn't this make it worse? I mean there are _humans _up there that knows about us other than Artemis," came the centaur's concerned voice.

"Wait, how do you know the attack on the manor is connected to the problems here at Haven? It might just be some old mafia gang out for some vendetta right?"

"True but I mean, not even us fairies managed to penetrate Fowl Manor. Remember last time when Holly was kidnapped?"

Holly frowned at the memory.

"Sorry, but the thing is we've got better equipments over the past ….what, eight years? And most fairy weapons neutralize themselves on the surface to remove evidence. We could be fooling ourselves here."

"Hah, and now you're saying they stole fairy equipment?" Trouble was not happy with the thought.

"Or they had fairy help," both of them looked over at Holly who had taken a seat on one of the meeting chairs. "That would explain how they got them, wouldn't it?"

Now he was very, very unhappy. Massaging his temples he said "Whatever, look we'll discuss about this in a proper meeting. What about his family?"

Foaly glanced up towards Holly but she was looking down at the table, hiding her eyes.

"What…..happened? Where are the Fowls and Butlers?" Trouble said, choosing his words carefully.

"There…were…signs of struggling and fighting inside the manor and…we think that they were taken,"_ You keep telling yourself that Holly. 'taken' is always better than 'dead'._

"What kind of signs?"

"We found blood in both bedrooms and the parlor," Foaly said, hoping to save Holly from answering. But soon realized, he too felt queasy at the thought of it.

"But there were no bodies, so they could still be safe and Butler might be the only one hurt," All this time, she had hold on to that thought. Yes, professional killers do hide the bodies of their victims in an attempt for a clean and smooth job well done. But looking back, the manor was a wreck. The job was anything but clean, they wouldn't have bothered to hide any bodies.

And Artemis got away. _No, he could have died if we weren't there_.

Trouble swore under his breath. "If they had fairy technology on their side then Foaly, see that you trace them!"

"Umm…..sir?"

Trouble swore again but a bit louder this time. "When will the system be back on-line?!"

"In three days."

His swearing had come to be heard by people now." Three days?! What are we, _cavemen_?"

Foaly shrugged, "It's a big system."

Trouble stood up to leave and took out his communicator. "Attention to all LEP patrols, I want you and your men to double the security on all the functioning chutes and the weapon lockup you hear me? We are engaging code red, stay on the lookout for any suspicious behaviors."

He turned to both of them, "I want to be immediately notified when _he _wakes up, got it?" he said, while pointing at the infirmary monitor. But all he got as an answer was….well, there wasn't an answer. "Look, just contact me when oh…"

What he had intended to point at was Artemis, but as he followed the line of his finger, there was no Artemis.

"Impossible!" Holly raced out the door, with Trouble and Foaly behind her. The infirmary was just two levels down from where they were. When they reached there, they saw him breaking away from two LEP officers that was likely trying to refrain him. Artemis ran towards the lavatory and took a straight razor from the counter.

"Artemis, WHAT are you trying to-"

And then the damnedest thing happened.

He shoved the razor right at the center of his hand, his left palm.

"Wha..?" They stood there, horrified. Artemis kept tracing the blade along the lines of his palm, forcing the blood out. _This is crazy, he's suicidal? That's not like him at all!_

But before any of them could rush in to seize him, a red flash caught their eye. This red flashing could easily be ignored if it was flashing anywhere else. But it was there, before their feet, in his blood. Bloods don't do that.

Foaly walked towards the bright and small, flashing red dot. With a finger, he carefully plucked it out from the bloodied floor.

It kept on flashing for a moment, and then it went dead. Target acquired….it was a tracking device.

And yes, it was fairy technology.

_xxx_


End file.
